1st anniversary
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Perayaan 1st anniversary Jongin dan Sehun yang gagal karena adanya masalah dan Jongin yang merasa sangat menyesal / jam 8 tepat ya / baiklah / bagaimana ini huwee/ maafkan aku Hun / tak apa / . squel dari Who Are You ? semoga tidak mengecewakan SEHUN X KAI / HUNKAI / SEKAI


1st Anniversary

Oh SeHun | Kim JongIn |and other

HUNKAI

Summary : Cerita 1st Anniversary dari Jongin dan Sehun yang mendapatkan halangan yang membuat acara kencan 1st anniversary mereka gagal . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa 1st Anniversary mereka gagal?

SQUEL dari " Who Are You?" karena kemarin banyak yang minta squel jadi aku buatin dan semoga ga mengecewakan ya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo hehehe.

"Jong , nanti malam jam 8 tepat ya" ujar seorang namja tampan yang sedang duduk santai di balkon apartemennya sambil menelpon seseorang .

"Ne , Hun UHUK "jawab seseorang di sebrang telepon sambil terbatuk .

"hey ada apa denganmu suaramu terdengar serak apa kau sakit?" Sehun bertanya pada seseorang yang ada di sebrang telepon , suara Jongin – seseorang yang ada di sebrang telpon – , ia pun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"aniyo "jawab Jongin .

"yasudah nanti jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu "

"ne "

"aduh ,, bagaimana ini suaraku hampir habis" Jongin mengeluh setelah menutup telepon dari Sehun, saat ini ia sedang tiduran di kamarnya sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit dan gatal . "Uhukk, uhukk" Jongin terbatuk dengan keras . Jongin merasa kepalanya sangat pening . Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang pada Sehun kalau ia tidak enak badan saat di telepon tadi , Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan kekasih barunya yang pastinya sudah menunggu saat – saat ini.

"huft,,, kepalaku pening , tenggorokanku sakit ,, dan hidungku mumpet huwee bagaimana ini eomma…." Rengek Jongin . Jongin memang akan mendadak menjadi manja jika sedang sakit , dulu saat ia masih tinggal bersama eommanya ia akan selalu meminta dipeluk tapi saat ini ia tinggal sendiri di Apartemennya di Seoul sedangkan eommanya tinggal di Busan . Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya? Jongin tidak mau jika ia sakit dan bilang pada Baekhyun , bukannya mengobati Baekhyun malah akan memarahinya nanti dan itu benar – benar tidak membantu .

"hah" Jongin menghela nafas , " aku mau tidur dulu saja deh semoga nanti sakitku bisa sembuh " Jongin bermonolog sebelum tidur , ia juga berdoa agar penyakitnya bisa sembuh saat ia bangun nanti .

Sedangkan Sehun sekarang sedang mencari hadiah untuk diberikan pada Jongin nanti , tadi setelah menelpon Jongin ia segera bersiap untuk keluar dan membeli hadiah untuk Jongin. Dan sekarang Sehun sudah berada di mobilnya dan pergi menuju ke toko hadiah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Apartemennya .

Saat sampai di toko tempat biasanya Sehun membeli hadiah , ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya . Sehun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut , saat ia melihat banyaknya hadiah yang bagus didalam toko ia malah bingung akan membeli apa untuk Jongin .

"Kira – kira hadiah apa ya yang bagus?" monolog sehun .

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" seorang pelayan toko menghampiri sehun yang terlihat sedang kebingungan .

"ah ,, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihku , tapi aku bingung akan memberikan apa " ujar Sehun pada pelayan toko yang tadi menghampirinya . "apa kau bisa membantuku memilihkan hadiah untuk kekasihku?"Tanya Sehun pada pelayan toko.

"ne , kalau boleh tahu dalam rangka apa tuan ingin membelikan hadiah pada kekasih Tuan?"Tanya pelayan tersebut .

"eumm ini adalah 1st anniversary kami " Sehun menjawab pertanyaan dari pelayan tersebut , sambil mengikuti pelayan toko yang berjalan melihat lihat kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kekasih dari Sehun.

"wow, lalu kekasih tuan orang seperti apa ? jika aku tahu bagaimana karakternya mungkin aku bisa membantu tuan memilih hadiah yang cocok sesuai karakter kekasih tuan ."

"eumm dia seorang namja manis , dia orang yang sederhana dan penyayang , dia juga orang yang agak pendiam tapi kadang manja " Sehun menjelaskan pada pelayan toko bagaimana sifat Jongin sambil tersenyum mengingat Jongin.

"kalau begitu berikan saja ini" Pelayan toko menunjukkan sebuah gelang couple berwarna perak pada Sehun . Gelang tersebut terlihat sangat simple dan sesuai dengan karakter Jongin.

"waah ,, ini bagus aku ambil ini" Ujar Sehun . Ia berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada Jonginnya . Hadiah yang sederhana namun terkesan indah dan sangat manis , seperti Jongin . Duh , Sehun jadi tidak sabar untuk nanti malam . Setelah membayar barang yang dibelinya Sehun segera berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk pulang ke Apartemennya .

"wah sudah jam 5 sore, berarti tadi aku menghabiskan 2 jam untuk membeli hadiah? Ck ck ck Sehun , Sehun kau memang payah dalam membeli hadiah " monolog Sehun didalam mobil saat ia melihat jam tangannya . Setelah itu Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang dan ingin segera bersiap untuk nanti malam.

Berbeda dengan Sehun , berbeda juga dengan Jongin . Jongin masih saja berada di dalam selimutnya dan masih tertidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak , karena Jongin merasa hidungnya tidak enak jadi tidurnya juga terganggu karena sulit bernafas .

Just love me right

Love me right

Just love me right

Love me right

Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk . Jongin yang merasa terganggu dengan dering teleponnya membuka mata secara perlahan .

"siapa sih yang menelpon?" ucap Jongin sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas ."aduh kenapa badanku sangat lemas , aduh aku tidak bisa bangun"ujar Jongin saat merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas , bahkan untuk duduk saja ia tidak bisa.

"ya ampun aku demam , bagaimana ini?" ujar Jongin setelah memegang dahinya yang terasa panas . " ya ampun bagaimana ini hiks ,, aku akan mengecewakan Sehun hiks..hiks" Jongin menangis karena ia merasa pasti Sehun akan marah padanya karena 1st anniversary mereka gagal karena Jongin sakit ."hiks.. hiks.. hiks" isakan Jongin terus terdengar . Tapi beberapa saat kemudian isakan tersebut berhenti karena Jongin yang kelelahan dan tertidur.

"YAK! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon ku sih "Baekhyun menggerutu saat Jongin tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

"sudahlah Baekkie , mungkin dia sedang bersama Sehun atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk "Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya .

"Tapi yeol ,, 3 hari lagi tugas kelompokku dengannya harus dikunpulkan ke dosen , dan kau tahu dosen itu sangat menyebalkan "rengek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol .

"hahaha sabar ya "

"ish kau hanya bilang begitu ? itu tidak membantu tahu "Baekhyun merengut kesal karena kekasihnya entah mengapa sangat menyebalkan hari ini .

"hey jangan merengut seperti itu ,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja yah yah dari pada kau terus memikirkan tugasmu ?"Tanya Chanyeol memberi penawaran pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merengut lagi . Baekhyun yang mendengar kata jalan –jalan langsung tersenyum dengan lebar dan menengokkan kepalanya kearah wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"bagaimana?"Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"AYO! Tapi aku mau mengirim pesan pada Sehun dulu ya"

"okey"

Sekarang sudah pukul 19.30 dan Sehun sekarang sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya untuk menjemput Jongin di Apartemennya . Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya hadiah untuk Jongin juga sudah Sehun bawa , sekarang tinggal menjemput Jongin. Sehun sudah akan pergi keluar apartemennya namun,

"eh tunggu ponselku tertinggal " Sehun kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar .Sehun mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu ada pesan atau telepon dan benar saja Baekhyun mengirim pesan padanya.

From: Baekhyun

Hey albino ? apa Jongin bersamamu

Sehun mengerutkan alis tebalnya karena bingung,. Ia melihat pukul berapa pesan itu masuk .

17:30

Itu berarti Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan 2 jam yang lalu dan Sehun baru membukanya sekarang . Sebenarnya tadi Sehun ketiduran karena kelelahan mencarikan hadiah untuk Jongin .

To : Baekhyun

Tidak , dia tidak bersamaku kok .

Setelah menjawab pesan dari Baekhyun, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pergi menjemput Jongin .

TRING

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun saat Sehun baru saja duduk dimobilnya. Sehun pun segera membuka pesan tersebut yang lagi-lagi berasal dari Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyun

Benarkah ? kau serius? Tadi aku menelponnya tapi Ia tidak menjawabku

"Hah?biasanya Jongin selalu menjawab telpon ku dan sahabatnya walau ia sangat sibuk , kenapa ia tidak menjawab telepon dari baekhyun tadi?" ujar Sehun sebenarnya ia khawatir karena tidak biasanya Jongin tidak menjawab telepon dari sahabatnya .

"aku akan coba menelpon jongin" Sehun mendial nomor jongin dan benar saja teleponnya tidak dijawab .

"ck ,, kenapa ia tidak menjawab sih " Sehun kembali mencoba mendial Jongin dan hasilnya tetap sama tidak di angkat ."ya ampun jangan buat aku khawatir sayang " Sehun mencoba sekali lagi dan tetap saja sama , Jongin tidak menjawabnya.

Setelah 3 kali menelpon dan tidak di angkat oleh Jongin ,Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya ia takut Jongin kenapa- napa . Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi , dan saat sampai Sehun langsung menuju ke lift dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongin dengan keras. Ia sebenarnya tahu password apartemen Jongin , tapi ia tidak mau langsung masuk karena ia tahu Jongin tidak suka jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk apartemennya walau itu sahabat bahkan sehun yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya .

"Jong ,, buka pintunya " Ujar Sehun sambil terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongin .

"jong ,,,Jongin sayang"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Ah sudahlah aku langsung masuk saja " Ujar Sehun tanpa peduli jongin akan marah padanya .

 **CKLEK**

Sehun berjalan masuk ke apartemen Jongin yang terlihat sangat sepi dan masih rapi

"JONG…KAU DIMANA?"teriak Sehun di dalam apartemen Jongin sambil mencari Jongin di berbagai ruangan , dan hanya satu tempat yang belum Sehun cek , kamar Jongin . Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamar Jongin dan membukanya .

"ASTAGA!ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Sehun setelah duduk di sisi kosong ranjang jongin.

"sehun?" Jongin berkata dengan lirih masih dengan mata yang terpejam .Sepertinya bukannya sembuh penyakit Jongin malah bertambah parah.

"ne , aku disini sayang " Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang menggigil .

"maaf "ujar Jongin.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?"Tanya Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin , tangan Sehun beralih menyentuh dahi Jongin.

"ya ampun , jong kau demam dan suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi . Sebentar ya aku aku akan membuatkanmu bubur , pasti kau belum makan sekaligus mengambil air untuk mengompresmu." Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin tapi Jongin malah mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun .

"jangan tinggalkan aku "rengek Jongin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sehun.

"aku tidak meningglkanmu aku hanya ingin membuat bubur, lalu mengambil air untuk mengompesmu . okey , hanya sebentar kok "bujuk Sehun yang berusaha melepas pelukan Jongin .

"aku ikut "ujar Jongin pada Sehun sambil memberikan jurus puppy eyesnya kalau sudah begini Sehun tidak bisa menolak .

"baik baik ayo"Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berusaha membangunkan Jongin agar ia bisa duduk .

"aku sangat lemas hun , gendong ya" rengek Jongin , Sehun merasa Jongin yang sedang sakit sangat manja dan itu membuat Sehun senang karena Jongin selalu bersikap dewasa dan jarang bermanja-manjaan dengannya jika sedang sehat.

"baik"Sehun menggendong Jongin tanpa melepas selimut yang Jongin pakai karena Jongin masih menggigil.

Sehun mendudukkan Jongin di kursi meja makan yang berada didapur sementara Sehun sedang berusaha membuat bubur untuk Jongin,Sehun juga sudah menyiapkan kompressan di kamar Jongin , tadi ia menaruhnya saat Jongin sedang berada dikamar mandi untuk buang air kecil . Beberapa menit kemudian bubur yang Sehun buat jadi dan Sehun segera membawa bubur itu untuk Jongin sekaligus membawa segelas air hangat untuk Jongin.

"ayo makan " Jongin menggeleng saat Sehun hendak menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Jongin.

"kenapa ?"Tanya Sehun "makan ya ,, kalau kau tidak makan nanti tambah sakit " Sehun kembali membujuk Jongin dan sepertinya kali ini berhasil , Jongin membuka mulutnya dan Sehun segera menyuapkan sesendok bubur kepada Jongin.

Sehun terus menyuapkan bubur pada Jongin sampai bubur tersebut habis ,"hun-ah aku kenyang " ujar Jongin . "iyaa wahh Jonginku hebat " ujar Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Jongin sayang.

"eumm sehun apa kau tak marah padaku karena anniv kita gagal?"Tanya Jongin sambil mempererat selimutnya karena merasa kedinginan .

"tidak kok ,, sekarang yang terpenting bagiku itu kau . apa kau kedinginan , apa masih pusing ?"Tanya Sehun untuk memastikan keadaan Jongin. "masih pusing ,,,, tapi agak mendingan karena ada Sehun disini "jawab Jongin .

"kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kamar tadi aku sudah menaruh kompressan untukmu di kamar " Jongin mengangguk untuk menjawab Sehun."mau kugendong lagi?"Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum manis dari Jongin .

"baiklah " Sehun kembali menggendong Jongin menuju ke kamarnya . Setelah memasuki kamar Jongin, Sehun segera menidurkan Jongin dan mengompres Jongin agar suhu tubuhnya turun . Sedangkan Jongin ,ia hanya menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang sangat lembut .

"hun peluk"Jongin meminta Sehun untuk memeluknya.

"sebentar " ujar Sehun, ia segera naik ke sisi kosong sebelah Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat .

"hun ,, aku mencintaimu" Jongin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun .

"aku juga mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin ."tidurlah" Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin agar ia tertidur dengan nyenyak . Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin sudah terlelap dengan tenang ,walaupun nafasnya tersendat yang membuat Sehun sedih karena kekasihnya jadi sulit bernafas.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit kecewa karena acara anniv-nya dan Jongin gagal . Tapi, melihat Jongin yang bermanja-manjaan dengannya saat sakit itu lebih menyenangkan daripada kencan . Sehun juga senang kok saat bisa merawat Jongin dan melihat senyum manis Jongin . Jadi , semua kekecewaan Sehun langsung hilang saat Jongin bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sehun tertidur dan menyusul Jongin kedalam mimpi .

Matahari sudah terbit dari timur, cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah – celah tirai dan membuat seorang namja manis yang berada di pelukan seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya,

"eungh"namja manis itu –jongin- bangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya . Itu tangan Sehun yang masih tidur , Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan dan mengelus wajah itu dengan pelan.

"eungh,, Jong?kau sudah bangun?"Sehu membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin. Saat melihat senyuman Sehun,tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan 1st anniversarynya yang gagal.

"hun?apa benar tidak apa-apa ? 1st anniversary kita gagal?"Tanya Jongin ragu.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan yang penting sekarang kau sudah sembuh" Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin dengan lembut . " oh iya aku punya sesuatu untukmu"Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil sebuah paper bag yang kemarin ia bawa . "ini untukmu"Sehun mengambil sesuatu yang berada didalam paper bag tersebut dan membuat Jongin penasaran ia pun mendudukkan dirinya mengikuti Sehun.

"wah indah sekali"ujar Jongin saat melihat gelang couple yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya . Jongin hampir menangis saat melihat hadiah yang Sehun siapkan untuknya ,bahkan ia tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk Sehun.

"aku pakaikan ya" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin .

"terimakasih" Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat setelah Sehun memakaikan gelang pada Jongin.

"sini aku pakaikan juga milikmu" ujar Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun . "maaf ya aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu" ujar Jongin sambil memakaikan gelang yang satu lagi pada Sehun.

"tidak apa kok " ujar Sehun kali ini ia yang duluan memeluk Jongin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah .

"aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Hun" ujar Jongin dalam pelukan Sehun.

"aku lebih mencintaimu , sayang " Sehun mengecup pipi gembil Jongin. Dan mungkin , hari ini wakttu mereka akan dihabiskan untuk berduaan di apartemen Jongin karena gagalnya perayaan Anniversary mereka . Happy Anniversary Sehun dan Jongin.

END

Terimakasih atas review kalian dan juga saran dari kalian semua ,itu sangat membantu. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya.


End file.
